


Heated Up Control

by SharpieSam



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Multi, Sub Jasper, dom Peridot, dom lapis, enema, rough, tentadick, water inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpieSam/pseuds/SharpieSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis and Peridot being in heat at the same time was nothing new; however, this…THIS was new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Up Control

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wanted to write an inflation fic…don’t know how I did, but I’m still going to make an attempt! I have to admit, I tried to fit waayy too many kinks into one fic, but it was a…learning experience? Ah well, enjoy!

“Eugh, what is that stench?” Jasper grimaced as she felt the unpleasant aroma intoxicate the air. Jasper gagged, but she was never more thankful that she didn’t need to breathe. The disgusting smell had lingered through the air all morning and had shown no signs of dissipating. “Ugh!” Jasper growled with annoyance and made her way through the halls of the ship. She turned and opened the door to the control room but immediately regretted the decision when a gust of the putrid fume hit her. “Aw, gross!” Jasper grimaced and saw both Peridot and Lapis sprawled out on the ground, completely naked and panting messes.

“Peridot! Seriously, lock the damn door!” Jasper said, quickly shutting her eyes in embarrassment. “Wait.” Jasper sniffed the air slightly and gagged. “You two are in heat, aren’t you? That’s what that smell has been all morning!” Jasper shivered and turned her head. “Disgusting.” Jasper muttered and turned to leave the two alone when suddenly a watery tentacle wrapped around her ankle, tripping her onto the floor and dragging her back into the room. “What the. Unhand me, Lazuli!” Jasper hissed angrily as she was manhandled by the ocean gem. Lapis grinned drunkenly with lust.

“Nope. Let’s have some fun, Jasper!” Lapis purred and crawled on all fours towards Jasper. The warrior gem stiffened and tugged against the water restraint.

“I know you’re in heat, but you don’t need me to…relieve you! Just fuck Peridot a few times!” Jasper glanced over to the right of the room only to notice that Peridot had disappeared. “What the-?”

“That won’t work, Jasper. I’ve been fucking Peri _all_ day! She’s not nearly as good as you….” Lapis slurred, her fingertips tilting Jasper’s chin up. Jasper growled with annoyance. “Ooo, feisty. Just like I like em.” Lapis giggled drunkenly. The ocean gem was completely engulfed in heat. Her desires took over her mind, leaving her actions to be driven by her lust. The water tendrils curled around her body, forcing Jasper on all fours. Her wrists were shackled together and her ankles were tied.

“Lapis! I am your commander! You are to follow my orders!” Jasper yelled. More tendrils snaked across Jasper’s body before tearing her clothing off impatiently. Jasper winced at her sudden nakedness. Lapis stood poised at Jasper’s rear with a sinister grin.

“Not today. I’m commander, and you _will_ do what I say. Understand?” Lapis purred, not hesitating to rub her wriggling tentacle along Jasper’s wet folds.

“Ngh! Like hell I will! Ah!” Jasper flinched as she felt Lapis’s harsh slap across her rear.

“You have some nerve saying that to your _commander,_ Jasper!” Lapis’s eyes burned with lust. The ocean gem had no idea what she was saying! This was hardly like Lapis! The heat was messing with her head! “Oh well, I’ll just let Peridot handle that disrespectful mouth of yours.” Lapis purred, pressing her finger against Jasper’s ass hole.

“Wha-!” Before Jasper could retort she felt her hair being tugged. Jasper turned her head, and before she could even retort, Peridot thrusted her throbbing tentacle into her mouth. Jasper gagged with shock.

“Aw, did I choke you, Jasper?” Peridot said with fake sympathy. Her tentacle was not that big, but it was long enough to reach the back of Jasper’s throat.

“Mgh!” Jasper mumbled as Peridot’s tentacle squirmed inside her mouth, rubbing her tongue over and over again.

“You know what I think would be fun?” Lapis chimed excitedly. Jasper felt one of the water tendrils prod her back door, and her face paled with realization.

“Lapis! Don’t you dare!” Jasper tried to speak as Peridot face fucked her. Lapis laughed, and Jasper gasped as she felt water push into her body forcefully. “Ngh!” Jasper flinched, feeling water rush into her ass and cunt. “Shit!”

“Peridot couldn’t take that much water, but let’s see how well you can handle this!” Lapis snickered. Jasper groaned as she felt her belly strain with water. Of course, Peridot didn’t care and simply kept thrusting into Jasper’s drooling mouth.

“Ahh! Ngh!” Jasper groaned as she felt her stomach stretch and swell with liquid. Lapis’s hands caressed Jasper’s stomach teasingly pressing down on it, earning a pained gasp from the striped gem. “Mgh!”

“Too much for even the mighty Jasper?” Lapis teased. Her hands worked their way down Jasper’s swollen stomach. Her petite fingers wrapped around Jasper’s wriggling tentacle, grasping it firmly. Lapis squeezed the hard tentacle and Jasper moaned. Jasper’s hips squirmed under Lapis’s grasp.

“Are you having a good time, Jasper?” Peridot panted. Her thrusts became more erratic and desperate. Jasper stopped trying to resist and gave a satisfied moan, sucking hard on Peridot’s tentacle, wanting to satisfy the green technician.

“Fuck! Th-that’s the spirit, Jasper!” Peridot smirked. Jasper let out a surprised moan as she felt Peridot’s fingers on her nipples, pinching and teasing them, sending wondrous vibrations.

“Mmm! Peridot! Guh!” Jasper groaned. Lapis continued pouring water into Jasper’s shaking body, not showing any signs of mercy.

“I’d say you’re ready to cum Jasper.” Lapis purred, rubbing and squeezing Jasper’s large and textured tentacle. Pre-cum leaked down the sides of Jasper’s striped dong and the gem groaned.

“What do you think, Peridot? Should we let her cum?” Lapis asked with a sinister look. Jasper gave a pathetic mewl as she sucked on Peridot’s green tentacle and looked up with desperation. Peridot simply smirked.

“Not until I cum!” Peridot stated. Jasper felt her heart drop as Lapis removed her hand from her tentacle. “What are you going to do about it, Jasper?” Peridot smirked. Jasper gulped and ran her tongue across Peridot’s tentacle. She would do anything to make the green gem cum.

“Ngh!” Peridot felt her pleasure coil inside her. Jasper’s thick saliva provided perfect lubricant as Peridot thrusted in and out of Jasper’s mouth. “J-Jasper! Shit!” Peridot dug her fingers into Jasper’s hair and tugged on it roughly. “Fu-fuck! J-Jasper!” Peridot threw her head back as her body became engulfed in pleasure. Her body shook as her nerves surged with pleasure. Peridot’s toes curled against the floor as her tentacle spurt its hot cum down Jasper’s throat. Jasper felt Peridot’s creamy seed pour into her already stretched stomach, making her belly ache. How could this tiny gem have so much cum? Finally, Peridot withdrew her tentacle, collapsing backwards in a shuttering mess, panting and groaning in pleasure. Jasper gasped, drawing in a breath. Cum dribbled down her chin. Jasper groaned, still feeling her tentacle writhe with need.

“Tsk, poor Jasper. I suppose you _really_ want to cum now, hm?” Lapis chuckled low and she pressed on Jasper’s distended stomach. “You’re so _full_ right now. I bet you’d just explode all over the floor if you came, isn’t that right?” Lapis roughly pressed down and Jasper gasped with a strained moan. Lapis’s hands returned to Jasper’s throbbing tentacle and began stroking it hard. “Well then, cum like the dirty whore you are.” Lapis’s hand squeezed hard on Jasper’s tentacle and Jasper grunted. She was so close. She could feel herself ready to pop. Her stomach ached with far too much water and her tentacle twitched needing release. Lapis’s pace sped up and her fingers teased the tip, causing Jasper’s hips to tremble. “Come on, Jasper…”

“Fuck! Lapis! Ugh!” Jasper bucked her hips wildly into Lapis’s hand. “Y-yes! Shit!” Her tentacle coiled around Lapis’s hands. Lapis gave one more firm squeeze on Jasper’s knot and the gem came undone. “Ngh! Lapis!” Jasper threw her head back wildly as her body became enveloped in pleasure. Drool rolled down her cheek, and she felt her tentacle spurt its contents all over Lapis’s hands and on the floor. Water rushed out of her body with a loud _splash_ onto the floor. Jasper collapsed face first onto the ground, wincing at the hard contact with her sore stomach. Water continued to dribble out of her ass and cunt; Jasper lay in her puddle of bodily fluids, panting and eyes rolled back in pleasure. Lapis scoffed, letting out a low chuckle.

“How pathetic.” Lapis sneered and lay down between Jasper and Peridot, overcome by exhaustion as well.

**Author's Note:**

> *psst* i like comments!


End file.
